The disclosed technology relates generally to mechanisms for moving furniture pieces, and more specifically to a caster for moving pieces of furniture which caster is visible in a dark environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,499 to De Caro is directed to a roller blade wheel lighting system for increasing the visibility of the user when roller blading in the darkness, without requiring an external power source. The device of De Caro includes a transparent cylindrical plastic rim rotatably secured to a conventional blade support member of a roller blade, an illuminating means positioned within the transparent cylindrical plastic rim. A hard rubber rim secured around the transparent cylindrical rubber rim. Specifically, the illuminating means comprise LEDs disposed within the transparent rubber rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,930 to Benavides is directed to a phosphorescent vehicle part identification accessory, which comprises an article or molded plastic having formed therewith a phosphorescent compound adapted for glowing for a period following exposure to light energy. The phosphorescent article is secured to the vehicle in a location thereon for receiving illumination from other vehicles and external light sources and providing a decaying glow therefrom. The phosphorescent article may comprise a vehicle wheel valve stem cap, a strip, or a tab adapted for positioning about a vehicle keyhole.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0042886 to Peters et al is directed to a mechanism having a brake motor adapted to connect to a vehicle and a brake caliper having a brake pad. The brake caliper clamps the brake pad against the brake rotor to slow the vehicle. The clamping causes heating of the brake rotor and a hydrocarbon release. The mechanism also includes a glowing member connected to an outboard face of the brake rotor such that heating causes glowing of the glowing member. The glowing member provides a visually pleasing aesthetic appearance from the brake rotor visible to a bystander.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,864 to Phillips et al is directed to compositions and molded, extruded or formed phosphorescent plastic articles produced therefrom that contain non-radioactive, non-sulfide phosphorescent phosphor pigments that emit light in the visible spectrum. The plastic articles produced from such compositions exhibit attractive and clear fluorescent daylight color and strong, long-lasting glow-in-the-dark luminescence having a color similar to that of the daylight color.
However, none of the prior art arrangements provide for a caster for moving furniture, which caster is visible in a dark environment and enables smooth movement of heavy furniture articles.